Do Opposites Really Attract?
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: Modern will and elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together? i'm not really good at summarys sorry
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to mean thanks : 

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. but if I did own orlando bloom I would be really happy. lol

Everyone that knew Elizabeth Swann would say that she is super smart and beautiful. She only had a few friends and even those friends she wouldn't even call them best friends. She doesn't really have anyone she could call a true friend. Most people don't talk to her cause she's quiet, so most of the girls thought she was stuck up or to good to talk to them and for the guys the jocks would pick on her. They would do stuff like knock books out of her hands and call her names. The person that picked on her the most was the captain of the football team Will Turner. If only everyone knew what her life was like at home then maybe everyone would leave her alone.

Then there was Will Turner. Two words could be used to describe him "Ladies Man". He could have any girl he wanted, heck he's most likely dated half the girls as Port Royal High. All he had to do is flash that handsome smile of his at a girl and the next thing you know they were dating. I mean he was the captain of the football team. I guess you could say that he was really popular. Will came from a rich family. So he had everything he ever wanted, it seemed. His parents fought all the time when they were at home but when they went out they acted like the perfect family. So the way will would take out his anger was by picking on people and the one he picked on the most was a quiet girl named Elizabeth Swann. Just like elizabeth if only everyone knew what his life was like at home they might see not even the richest most popular kid in school's life was far from perfect

AN: what did you like? I'm always open for suggestions. So please review it thanks :

P.s in this story will and elizabeth are 17


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

AN: in this story will's father and mother are alive and elizabeth's father is a couple of years younger and her mother is dead. Also when I say football I mean soccer I just don't want people to get confused.

This story Port Royal is like in the london area

The characters aren't going to be like they are in the movie in the beginning. In the beginning will might be a bit of a jerk but he will get nicer as the story goes along. I promise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep Beep _was the first thing elizabeth swann heard on monday morning "Is it morning already?" she whispered to herself as she shut off her alarm off. She got up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a light jacket that fit her perfectly and headed towards the shower. When she was done she headed down stairs expecting her father to be there but instead there was a note on the counter.

"Dear Elizabeth, I went to work early I had some work that had to get done. Also after work I'm going out with tracy, I don't know what time I'll be home so don't wait up. There's money on the counter order pizza for your self.

P.s. I'm sorry I missed our plans yesterday, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Love Dad

"Great" she said

Elizabeth never liked tracy. Tracy and elizabeth's dad have been dating for a couple of months and elizabeth didn't like her because when tracy and elizabeth met for the first time tracy didn't even try and be nice to elizabeth she didn't even say a single word to her, she would just talk to her father. The other reason she didn't like her was because when elizabeth did see her father (which was little) he was either talking to her on his cell phone or going somewhere to met her. Elizabeth never had anytime with him and she really missed that.

"Another night of pizza and watching re-runs of the simpson" she thought as she grabbed the money and the piece of toast she had made and grabbed her bag and walked out the front door.

As Elizabeth was walking to school she heard someone calling her

"Elizabeth hold up!"

Elizabeth heard this and turned around where she saw the only person she had closest to a best friend, Abby. Abby was a girl with blonde hair with blue eyes. The type of girl you would think that would be super popular but she wasn't. She was as smart as elizabeth but a little bit more out going than elizabeth.

"Hey abby. I'm sorry I didn't hear you I was lost in a thought." She said with a fake smile

"It's ok. What's wrong? You look down."

"It's nothing, I just found another note from my dad saying he's going out with tracy and…

"again? Didn't they just go out like yesterday?" Abby asked cutting her off.

"ya but…..

"but nothing. Liz you got to tell your dad how you feel." Abby said cutting her off again

"I know but he's happy and I can't take that away from him. This is the first time he's been this happy since my mom died."

"Well don't worry liz we'll figure something out I promise." Abby said putting her arm around her shoulders

"Thank you" Elizabeth said smiling as they walked the rest of the way to school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instead of an alarm going off Will woke up to his parents fighting……again.

Will got out of his bed wearing only a pair of shorts. Will was very fit and tan from being outside so much. He went over to his dresser. He picked up a of jeans and a simple blue striped t-shirt that buttons up.

After he was done with his shower will grabbed his backpack, cell phone, and his ipod and started to walk down the stairs where the fight was going on with his parents.

"I work late to support you and will." Will's father Bill yelled at his wife.

"Are you sure it isn't to sleep with that tramp of an intern?!" will's mother Jackie yelled

"How many times do I have to tell you…….

"Hi will." Jackie said cutting her husband off

Will's parents always did that when will entered the room when they were fighting. They would act like nothing was wrong. The only time they would fight in front of him was when it was about him or about him football career. Will's father was a big football star until he found out that jackie was pregnant with will and decided to quit and now he's trying to make will as big of a star as he was.

"Hey." Will said in a dull voice

"are you ok? Are you getting sick? Cause you have a big game coming up and if you don't play your best, you won't win."

"God Bill will you stop talking about sports for one second?" will's mother ask

"I just want to know if he will be…..

"Ya, I'm fine." Will said cutting his father off and as he stormed out of the house

Once will was out of the house he started to hear screaming coming from the house.

"There they go again" will whispered to himself as he walked to his bmw (an: I don't really know the name of cars so I'm just gonna use a bmw) He started the car up and started to pull away until he heard someone yelling

"Hold on, hold on, no don't go!"

Will looked in the mirror and saw a man funning towards the car. The man was dressed in brown baggy pants, a big white shirt and a brown blazer. He was waving his arms all around his head and up in the air. Right away will knew who it was. It was the one and only Jack Sparrow. It might be hard to believe but will and jack have been friends for as long as they could remember, but not even jack knew about will's parents.

Will stopped the car and waited for jack.

"Bloody hell, I thought I told you that I needed a ride today." Jack said once he got into the car.

"Ya sorry man, I must of forgot." Will said but he was lying, the truth was that he just wanted to get away from his parents as fast as he could

"It's ok."

The rest of the ride to school was quiet. The only thing that was heard was the music that filled the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: so what do you think? I'm always open to suggestions. I really hope everyone like this because I stayed up till like 3 in the morning writing this. If you don't like it that's ok I'm just trying to make a story that no one has made before. So please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

An: this is set like a couple of weeks into the new school year so Will's been picking on Elizabeth for a couple of years

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the walked to school was quiet for Elizabeth and Abby. Elizabeth was lost in thought. She was thinking about her mom who dead when she was just 4 years old from cancer so she doesn't really remember her, the only thing that she really had to remember her by was pictures of her and the necklace that she always wear. Her father gave it to her on her 10th birthday and he told her it was her mother's, and since then she always wear it.. Her father use to tell her all about her mother but then around when Elizabeth was 13 he stopped telling stories.

Just as Elizabeth and Abby walked up to the school, they heard a car with blasting music coming from it drive up to the school, when Elizabeth and Abby heard this they both turned around at the same time

"Oh great it's Mr. big shot, thinks he's all that, superstar, jerk and Mr. can't find a toothbrush, doesn't know what a shower is, wanna be pirate." Abby said talking about Will and Jack.

"Didn't you like Jack last year?" Elizabeth asked

"Well…..I didn't…..I mean……no." Abby said stumbling

"right." Elizabeth said laughing

"Come on, let's go." Abby said turning around and started walking into the school, while pulling Elizabeth by the arm.

As Elizabeth and Abby walked into the school Abby started to speak.

"Hey Liz I have to go talk to my math teacher about something." She said

"Ok, I'll see you in science." Elizabeth said

"Ok I'll see you then. Bye." Abby said walking away as Elizabeth continued to walk towards her locker.

When Elizabeth opened her locker she saw the picture of her mom . Her mom looked just like her. They both have beautiful brown eyes and they both have honey blonde hair. Elizabeth was always told that she looked just like her mother.

Soon Elizabeth pulled herself out of her thoughts and went back to looking into her locker, Elizabeth started taking out book from her bag and putting them into the locker. Once she was done putting the books that needed to be put away were away she took out her science book, since that's was the class that she had next.

When she had the book and other papers in her hand she felt someone ram into her causing her to drop her book and papers and fall to the floor. Elizabeth turned around to see who it was that rammed into her and she turned it was the one and only Will Turner and his friends.

Will turned around to see who it was and it was the one person he loved to pick on, Elizabeth Swann.

"Well, well who do we here?" Will asked looking at Elizabeth. Will looked over her shoulder and saw the picture of her mom, he took the picture off of her locker door and looked at it.

"Is this your mom?" he asked

"ya. She died when I was 4."

"oh." He said

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, he just kept looking at the picture. Then all of the sudden he started to speak

"Next time stay out of my way." He said then him and his friends started walking away with the picture still in his hands

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey can I see that picture real fast." Jack said after he jogged up next to Will

"Whatever." Will said as he handed the picture to Jack as Will just kept on walking

As soon as Jack got the picture he looked at it, "wow Elizabeth and her mom looked so much alike." He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God I can't believe Will took my picture. He can be such an ass sometimes."

Elizabeth thought to herself as she bent down to pick up her stuff that fell.

"Here"

Elizabeth heard this and looked up to see Jack Sparrow standing in front of her holding the picture of her mom that Will had took.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said taking the picture from Jack's hand.

"Why did you give this back? Aren't you friends with Will?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jack

"Ya, well my mom died when I was just a baby, I don't really remember her." Jack said sadly

"Oh well I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Any ways your friends with that Abby girl right?"

"Ya. Why?"

"I was just you know wondering. Any ways I gotta go I don't want to be late. He suddenly stopped when he said that. "Wow I never thought I would say that in a million years." He said mainly to himself as he staring into space smiling.

The bells stared to ring signally it was time to get to class

Elizabeth put the picture and papers back in her locker. She turned back to Jack who was still staring into space.

"Are you coming?" She asked Jack, as she closed her locker. He didn't answer he just kept staring into space.

"I'll take that as a no." she said as she walked away to her science class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did what?!" Abby asked Elizabeth while she and Elizabeth sat at the same table, waiting for class to begin.

"Ya, he just took the picture and walked away, but then the strangest part happened I went to pick everything up and I looked up and Jack Sparrow was standing there and he gave me my picture back." Elizabeth said telling her friend about everything that happened this morning after she left.

"I can't believe Will did that, but what Jack did was so sweet.' Abby said smiling "Did Jack say anything else after he gave you the picture back?"

"Well I asked why he gave it back and he said that his mom died also. She died when he was a baby and he doesn't really remember her. Then he said something but I didn't quite hear him, but when I looked back to him he was just smiling and staring into space. I tried to get his attention but he didn't answer so I just left him." Elizabeth explained

Just as she said that someone ran into the class room just as the late bell rang. "I'm Not Late!" that person said. Everyone in the class turned including the teacher to see who it was. It was of course Jack Sparrow, who was smiling showing off the gold on his tooth.

"Mr. Sparrow take your seat now." Mr. Gibbs the science teacher.

Mr. Gibbs was an older man, he was one of the nicest teachers at the school, well that was if you were on his good side, but if you were on his bad side……well let's just say you would want to get changed out of his class.

After the class settled down Mr. Gibbs started to talk

"Good morning class, I have some bad news I've seem to have missed place my lesson plans, so we're going to do something different, since it's still the beginning of the year we're going to learn more about each other. (An: I know it's lame to do that but I don't really know anything about high school sci. I'm only going into the 9th grade and that's not till august)

The class started to groan.

"Ok, ok be quite." Mr. Gibbs said "now I'll be choosing your partners ok, Brad you'll be with Anne, Abby you'll be with Jack, Elizabeth you'll be with……Will."

Once Elizabeth heard this her mouth dropped. "What?" she whispered to her self.

"Now this will be due in about 4 weeks. I want you to get to know almost everything about your partners and you'll be asked questions about the main stuff about them and random stuff as well. So for the next couple of weeks you'll be spending a lot of time with them and get to know them very well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell finally rung telling everyone that the class has ended.

"We'll start working on the project sometime this week, now get out."

All of the students started filling out of the class room.

"Hey I'll see you at lunch, I have to talk to Mr. Gibbs about something." Elizabeth told Abby.

"Ok." Abby said walking out of the class

"Mr. Gibbs can I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth asked

"Of course Miss Swann."

"Umm…..It's about the project, you see…. Is there anyone else I can work with?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth."

"Ok. Well thanks any ways."

With that Elizabeth walked out of the room. The rest of day went by really fast for Elizabeth all she could think of was working on a project with Will, the one person that she truly hated, and Elizabeth wasn't a hateful person.

When Elizabeth got home she was alone. She wasn't surprise when her father went out he didn't come home. So Elizabeth ordered some pizza and watched some tv and went to bed, but she didn't fall asleep that easily because she had a lot on her mind mainly the project.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Will get home both of his parents were still at work. It was rare for Will to have time to himself, cause when Bill was around him it was always about football and when Jackie was around it was always about what he was going to do after high school and what collage he was going to and it's not that he didn't think about that it was just he didn't want to be asked about it 24/7.

Will went up to his room and laid down on his bed and turned on the tv. Will wasn't really paying attention to it he too had a lot on his mind as well, like wondering if or when his parents are getting a divorce, football, what he was going to do with his life, and the project. He couldn't believe he had to get to know Elizabeth, he thought she was weird because she never talked but if she wasn't so quiet then she wouldn't be such an easy target. "This is going to be so much fun." He thought while smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the review and suggestions. So please review this chapter and let me know what you think

An: I'm making Will and Elizabeth 18 and it's their senior year.

Also this story has some stuff that's happened to me personally. Like being picked on because I'm really quiet like when you first meet me but when you get to know me I'm really cool to hang out with but a lot of people don't do that any ways I got picked on cause I was an easy target and I've been called weird because I'm quiet but lucky for me I get to go to a high school where no one knows me so I get a clean slate but everything else I made up like parents fighting and never being around I totally made that up. So now you know how I got the idea for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

An: Thanks everyone for the reviews 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went by fast for Elizabeth, when she got home from school on Friday much to her surprise she saw her father's car in the driveway.

"Hello." Elizabeth said as she opened the front door and walked into the house

"Elizabeth dear there you are." Elizabeth's father Weatherby said as he came and met her in the kitchen were Elizabeth was standing

Weatherby was a man in his late thirty's. He had dark blonde almost brown hair. He was a very nice man and very protective over his daughter when he was around. Even though he didn't spend that much time at home anymore it didn't mean he doesn't love his daughter, it was just he had a lot of work to do and he had to spend some with Tracy, he couldn't help it if she was needy. He just didn't understand why Elizabeth didn't like her, maybe if they got to know each other.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go get cleaned up, Tracy will be over in a couple of minutes." Weatherby said looking at Elizabeth.

"But dad….."

"No buts. I don't know why you don't like Tracy she's a really sweet person, you should give her a chance."

"I have dad she doesn't care about me and if she says she does than she's lying just to make you happy and to get closer to you." Elizabeth had never spoken to her father like that before. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Elizabeth, don't take that tone with me. Don't say those thing about Tracy, you know those things aren't true."

"Whatever." She said as she walked by him and walked up the stairs and once she got to her room she slammed her door.

"Well, that didn't go as I had planned." Wetherby whispered to him self

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Elizabeth was in her room she threw her bag on her bed and sat down on the floor.

As soon as she sat down she started to cry. So much stuff had happened to her this week. First it was the stupid science project, when they worked on it in class Will was an ass like always but on Wednesday the strangest thing happened they were getting along like they were best friends, but on Thursday and today he was an ass again, then there was Abby. Ever since she got partnered up with Jack Elizabeth hadn't really seen or talked to her, I mean she was happy for her it's just that she didn't have any one else she could talk to. And now this thing with her father, this was the first time this week she had really talked to him and when they finally did talk they ended up fighting, it was like they didn't know each other anymore. She felt so alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stayed up in her room for about 30 minutes just thinking about all kinds of stuff. Elizabeth finally decided to come down. When she came she heard her father and Tracy in the kitchen laughing about something, Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen. Once she walked into the kitchen she tried to sneak out the door but once she had the door opened she heard her father speak.

"Elizabeth dear where are you going?"

Elizabeth turned around hearing this

"Oh my god Elizabeth how are you? It's been so long since we have seen each other." Tracy said in the facets voice Elizabeth has ever heard.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes once she heard that.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." Elizabeth said talking to her father totally ignoring Tracy

"Ok, just be back soon dinner will be ready soon."

With that Elizabeth walked out shutting the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth walked around for about a hour and some how she found herself standing in front of the cemetery that her mother was buried in. She walked in and walked over to the grave and sat down next to it, it read " Isabelle Swann a beloved mother and wife."

"Mom I miss you so much." She said in a whisper. "I really need someone to talk to, I feel so alone right now." She said as tears started to fall she didn't wipe them away she just let them fall. She must of sat there for 20 minutes before she heard someone talk from behind her.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?"

Elizabeth turned around surprised to see Will standing there.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said standing up and wiping the tears from her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here with Jack he's visiting his mom's grave."

"Oh, well I guess I should be going." She started to walk away

"Can I give you a ride back to your house?"

"Ya sure, but what about Jack?"

"He'll be here for a while. Just hang on a minute I'm just going to go tell Jack." Will said as he walked away to go find Jack.

About five minutes later Will walked back over to Elizabeth

"Lets Go." Will said as he turned around and started walking towards the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are." Will said as he pulled into Elizabeth's driveway.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking why are you being so nice to me?" She asked looking at him.

"Cause I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about."

"Who was it?"

"My uncle. Me and him were really close, he um died in a car crash." He said looking back at her.

They stared into each other eyes for a couple of minutes

Elizabeth broke the gaze and started to speak.

"Umm since we haven't really worked that hard on the project maybe you could come over tomorrow and we could work on it."

"Ya that sounds good."

"Ok. What time is good for you?"

"How about 1?"

"Ya that's good. Ummm I better get going."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She said with a small smile.

Elizabeth got out of the car and went inside. Once she was inside she heard the car pull away, Elizabeth went over to the refrigerator to find a snack but on the front she found a note on it.

"Dear Elizabeth I went out for coffee with Tracy I'll be back soon. Love dad."

Elizabeth read it and threw it away, she got a thing of yogurt and went up to her room and watched some tv and after she was done watching tv she got ready for bed, this time it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: So what do you think? If you don't review than I can't go on cause I don't know if people like it so please review thanks

p.s. I'm sorry if there's some spelling mistakes it's cause I was up late typing this


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

An: Thanks everyone for the reviews they were really great 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth woke up on Saturday it was to someone mowing their lawn. She turned and looked at her clock it read _11:00_.

"_Good I still have time to get ready and not have to rush." _She thought to herself as she got up and walked down the stairs to find her father not home but this didn't surprise her he always went into work at six and usually came home around seven.

She got herself something to eat and by the time she got done it was about _11:30_, since she still had time she decided to take a shower.

When she was done she changed into a black tank top and a pair of work out short that said "dance" in white letters on the back. She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

Just as she pulled the towel off of her head and started to brush her hair she heard a knock at the door. Elizabeth heard this and she jogged down the stairs and to the door.

"Coming." She called out as she came close to the door.

When she opened the door she saw Will standing there holding a notebook. Elizabeth turned her head to the nearest clock to read the time, it read _11:50_

She turned her head back as he started to speak.

"I know I'm early it's just…….that……umm……you see I was thinking if we started sooner than we could get done faster so we wouldn't have to spend that much time together." He lied.

The truth was when he woke up both of his parents were home but everything was fine at first but then Will's mom started on about college and then Bill was going on and on about Will doesn't need to think about college now and how Will's going to play football and how he doesn't need college, so Will left as fast as he could, luckily he had everything that he needed.

"Umm ya right, well come in." She said with a confused look on her face she knew he was lying but she didn't want to push it. She moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Umm I have to go get my stuff. I'll be right back, just make your self at home." She said as she walked away.

As she was walking away Will was looking at her. _Man, I've never seen her dressed like that before. She's so tone and she's just so……wait what am I thinking? I can't like her. _He thought to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table.

A couple of minutes later Elizabeth came back down with a notebook in her hand, as she sat down he began to speak.

"I think that we should go over the basic stuff first than go into deeper detail." He said trying not to stare at her.

"Ok that sounds good to me." She said not even looking at him she was to busy writing in her notebook.

"Ok well lets get started." Elizabeth said looking up from her notebook. "What's you favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Have you ever broken any bones in your body?"

"Ya, I've broken almost every bone."

"Really?"

"Ya, I've broken my skull, nose, leg, arm, and I actually broke my back."

"Let me guess their all from football?"

"Well, the leg is but the rest is just from me being a klutz."

"You a klutz?" Elizabeth asked smiling "I don't think so."

"Ya a lot of people don't know that about me. I broke my nose when me and jack were wrestling he elbowed me in the nose. I broke my back and arm when me and Jack were fixing up his house one summer, I took a wrong step and fell backwards."

"Wow I guess I do learn something new everyday." She said with a small giggle "Oh you might want to stay away from Jack for a while." She said with a small smile.

"Why?" Will asked with a confused look on his face

"Cause from what you have told me when ever you get hurt Jack's around."

"I've never thought about that before." He said while laughing in which soon Elizabeth joined in. After they stopped laughing they got lost in a moment, about 30 seconds of this they stopped starring at each other.

About an hour and a half later they heard the door open and shut, they both turned to see who it was. It turned out to be Weatherby.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" Elizabeth asked.

"I finished work early. Elizabeth dear go get changed I'm taking you and Tracy out for lunch."

"But dad….."She started

"No buts I'm not going through this again, now go get changed." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"So, I guess this means we're done for the day." Will said

"Ya, I'm sorry I know we didn't get much done." Elizabeth said standing up

"No problem, so who's Tracy?"

"My dad's girlfriend."

"I'm guessing you don't like her." Will said as he stud up, grabbed his notebook and started walking towards the door.

"That would be putting it nicely." Elizabeth said following Will.

"Sorry." He said as he opened the door "Well there's going to be a bonfire, at the beach around 8 if you wanna come and check it out."

"Ya I'll be there." She said smiling

"Ok great. Well I better go bye." He said as he walked out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Bye." She whispered smiling.

The thing that surprised her the most about today was that they got along again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Elizabeth went to lunch with her dad and Tracy, he invited Tracy back to the house to a couple of movies. The first two movies were fine but during the third movie Weatherby and Tracy started to make out seeing this Elizabeth left the living room and went up to her room.

Once she was in her room she grabbed her ipod and her book and sat down on her bed. She turned to her clock which read _6:00 "ok only 2 hours till I see…. Wait what am I thinking? Why am I so excited to see Will?" _ She thought as she began to read her book and listen to her ipod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 8:15 Elizabeth decided she better get ready, so she put down her book and turned off her ipod. She got off her bed and grabbed a light jacket cause down at the beach at night it can get a little chilly. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked out of her room and down the stairs, when she got to the living room she saw her father and Tracy sleeping on the couch. Elizabeth quietly walked through the kitchen and to the door and opened and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will had been at the beach for a while, he checked his phone for the forth time with in 10 minutes. "_Where is she?" _Will thought to him self _"Wait why am I waiting for her?" _ This was the second time today he had thought about Elizabeth and he didn't know why.

About 5 minutes later he saw someone coming from a distance, it was Elizabeth.

He met her half way.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late." Elizabeth said walking up to him.

"It's ok. So how did lunch go with your father and Tracy?"

"Boring. I just really sat there and ate nothing new, but then my dad invited her back and he made me watch movies with them but during the third movie they started making out so I went to my room and read."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey Will come over here." One of his friends from the football team called out.

"Coming." Will called back

"Come on." He said to Elizabeth as he walked over to the fire.

"Wait, what's she doing here?" Amanda asked looking at Elizabeth

Amanda was the head cheerleader. She was a brunette version of Paris Hilton before she went to jail. Amanda loved to party, till like 5 in the morning and she was super rich, she just thought that she was the best person on the face of the earth. She also got any guy that she wanted and the guy that she wanted the most right now was Will Tuner.

"Who invited her?" Another cheerleader asked.

"This is a loser free zone, so shoo." Amanda said.

Everyone started to laugh at this except Will who just stud there. Elizabeth just stud there looking at Will to see if he was going to say anything but he didn't he just stud there.

"This was a mistake, coming here. I better go." Elizabeth said just loud enough so Will could hear it.

After Elizabeth said this she started walking back the way she had just came from.

"Awww poor baby, now she's going home to cry to hey mommy, oh right she can't cause she doesn't have one." Amanda called out as Elizabeth walked away and again everyone started laughing except Will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elizabeth was close to her house she heard someone call out to her from behind.

"Elizabeth wait."

Hearing this Elizabeth turned around to see Will trying to catch up to her, Elizabeth stopped letting him to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry about back there it's just that……." Will started but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"It's ok I understand, guys like you don't stand up for girls like me. I just think we shouldn't hang out when we're not working on the project." She said with a sad smile

"Ya I guess your right. So for the project your house again tomorrow?"

"Could we work at your house? Cause my dad said something about bring Tracy over tomorrow and I don't really want to be there."

"Ya sure. I live at……" He started but he was cut off again.

"Jack lives near you right?"

"Ya. Why?' He asked with a confused look on his face

"Well, Abby's going over to Jack's tomorrow I'll just go with her and ask Jack."

"Oh ok. How's noon?"

"Great." She said smiling "Well I better get going." She said

"Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way home?"

"No it's ok. Night." She said as she started to walk away.

"Night." Will called out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to Elizabeth Will went back to the beach. He just sat in front of the fire with a beer in his hands.

"Ello mate." Someone said from behind him.

Will turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Hey." Will said turning back and continued looking at the fire.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya just perfect." Will said in a dull voice

"Ok.." Jack said walking away.

Will was lost in thought. He was thinking about Elizabeth, and how he was a jerk for not saying something to his friends. The truth was that he was falling for her but he didn't want to say it. _"How can I fall for her? I mean we're complete opposites." _ He thought. He stayed there till the fire died down then he just walked home, still lost in a very deep thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: So what do you think? Please review. If you have any suggestions just pm me.

P.s. I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes I was up late typing this again


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

An: Thanks everyone for the reviews they were really great 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth woke up to the phone ringing but instead of picking it up she decided to ignore it and went back to sleep. About 10 minutes she heard a loud knock at the door, she decided she might as well get it.

Elizabeth got out of bed and went down stairs, when she opened the door she saw Abby who she called yesterday when she got home from the bonfire and asked about coming with her to Jack's house to find out where Will lived.

"Hey Liz, are you ready?"

"No, not yet. Why don't you come in." Elizabeth said moving a side.

"Ok, thanks." Abby said coming into the house. "How do you think I look? I mean is my hair ok?" She asked messing with her hair and clothes.

"Abby you look fine. Excited to see a certain person?" Elizabeth asked smiling

"What? No your crazy." She said nervously.

"Ya. Ok." Elizabeth said laughing. "Any ways I have to go get dressed." Elizabeth said as she started to walk back to her room.

About 20 minutes later Elizabeth came back down wearing a blue tie dye tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans and she had a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"Well, looks who's trying to get their partner to notice them." Abby said smiling

"Who? Me? No, I'm just wearing what I like."

"Right." Abby said still smiling

"Whatever let's just go I don't want to be late." Elizabeth said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Right." Abby said with a small giggle and walking over to the door.

"What about Jack? I mean don't you love him?" Elizabeth said laughing as she walked out of the front door.

"I don't love him. Ok maybe I like him a little bit." Abby called out to Elizabeth as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the walk for Elizabeth and Abby was quiet, they were both lost in their thoughts.

When Elizabeth and Abby walked up to Jack's house and rang the doorbell Elizabeth looked at Abby who looked calm until Jack opened the door, Jack was standing in the doorway with just a towel around his waist.

Seeing this Elizabeth looked at Abby to see her just starring at Jack and could tell that she was unable to speak.

"Hey Jack, where does Will live? Cause we need to work on the project so we can get done with it." Elizabeth said kind of fast.

"Ummm he lives four houses down."

"Ok. Thanks Jack." Elizabeth said walking away from Jack's house. When she was half way to Will's house she turned back to look at Jack's house and saw Jack and Abby laughing, Elizabeth smiled when she saw this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth got to Will's house she knocked on the door. It was a couple of minutes went by before Will opened the door, all Elizabeth could do for a couple of seconds was stare because Will was standing in the doorway with just a pair of shorts. Elizabeth never

seen him without a shirt on she never realized that he was so tone.

"Hey Elizabeth. Is it noon already?" Will asked looking at his watch.

"It's past noon. Did you just wake up?"

"Ya, I umm had a late night. Oh umm come in." He said stepping aside.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"You can go in the living room and have a seat, I'll be right back." He said as he turned around and started walking up the stairs.

Elizabeth walked into the living room and looked around. There was a fireplace with a brick boarder, brown couches, the walls were a dark red color, there were candles everywhere, it had a romantic feel to it. As Elizabeth was looking at pictures she heard foot steps coming from behind her.

"Ok let's get started." Will said as he walked into the room and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just walked over to the same couch and sat down next to him.

About two hours of working, laughing, stealing looks from each other, and even a little bit of flirting they both heard the front door swing open and two people screaming at each other walk in and then slam the front door close, then a couple of minutes later they heard a door upstairs slam shut with the two people still yelling at each other.

"Are those your parents?" Elizabeth asked looking at Will.

"Sadly yes." Will said with a sad voice

"Do they fight a lot?" Elizabeth asked trying to be careful of what she asked cause she didn't want to get into Will's business.

"Almost every day." Will said not looking at Elizabeth cause he didn't want her to see him upset.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I better get going." Elizabeth said closing her notebook and getting up.

"Ok. Elizabeth you see there's this party tonight and since we don't have school tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, you know as friends." He asked as he got up.

"Will, I thought we agreed to only see each other when we're working on the project and plus I won't know anyone."

"I know but come on and you'll know me and Jack."

Elizabeth thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Fine I'll go." She said as she started walking towards the door.

"Ok great. I'll pick you up at 8." Will said as he followed her.

Once Elizabeth was at the front door and opened it Will started to talk.

"Hey Elizabeth, about my parents could you not tell anyone cause no one knows not even Jack."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." She said with a smile as she walked outside closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 7:30 when Elizabeth took a shower, she had lost track of time cause when she got home she had to do homework that she had from different classes. When she got out of the shower she heard someone ring the door, and since her father was out at a business dinner she knew she had to get it. On the way to the door she looked at a clock which read 8:00. "_It must be Will." _Elizabeth thought as she opened the front door wearing pink workout shorts and a pink tank top.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm not ready. If you want you can go without me." Elizabeth said

"No, it's ok. I'll wait."

"Ok thanks." Elizabeth said smiling. "Well come in." She said stepping aside. "You can go in the living room and watch tv while you wait." She said closing the door behind Will.

"Thanks."

"Ok I'll be right back." She said walking towards the stairs.

About 15 minutes later Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Ok. I'm ready." Elizabeth said as she stepped down from the bottom step, but she wasn't looking at Will she was to busy checking to make sure she had everything she needed in her purse.

Will on the other hand was just looking at Elizabeth. She was wearing a pink tank top with tiny black skulls everywhere and a pair of jeans and a pair of dark brown flip flops and her hair had light curly.

"You look beautiful." Will said.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing when she heard this.

"What?"

"You look really beautiful." Will said shutting off the tv and walking over to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking down smiling.

When Elizabeth looked back up she saw that Will was walking towards her. The next thing she knew their faces were a couple of inches apart.

All they could do was gaze into each others eyes. Before it could go any frothier Will started to speak.

"I umm think we should umm go." Will said in a whisper. After he said this he moved away from her allowing her to move.

"Umm ya. Let's go."

After she said this they walked out the door after Elizabeth had shut the inside lights off and shut the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth and Will got to the party there were a lot of people there already. Most of the kids were dancing.

Will took Elizabeth by the hand and led her over to the kitchen where there were fewer kids.

"Do you want a beer?" Will asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"No I don't drink."

"Ok. How about a coke?" He asked as he looked into the refrigerator.

"That sounds good."

"Ok. Thanks." He said as he closed the refrigerator with a coke in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile as she took the can.

After a couple of minutes of silence Will started to speak.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"No, I don't dance good."

"I don't think you can dance worse than me." He said laughing "Come one." He said as he took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

Just has they got onto the dance floor Eminem's song "Just Lose It" came on. Will and Elizabeth were dancing really close but they weren't grinding on each other.

Once the song was over Will and Elizabeth went back to the counter where they put their drinks down.

"Well well look who we have here, the loser of all losers."

When Will and Elizabeth heard this they turned to their left and they saw Amanda with some of her cheerleader friends.

"Why are you even here? No one wants you here."

Elizabeth looked at Will to see if he was going to say something but he didn't again.

"Why are you looking at Will? Do you think he really likes you? Well news flash he doesn't and no one else does so…." Amanda was cut off by someone

"Amanda just shut up."

Amanda turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Do you really think people like you Amanda? Well news flash no one does love cause you're a bitch." Jack said.

'Aww Jack that's so sweet your sticking up for the loser, I guess someone has to." Amanda said turning back around to see Will standing there by himself.

"Well, I guess she got the hint." Amanda said laughing as she and her friends walked away.

"Will where did she go?" Jack asked as he walked up to him.

" I don't know. We should go look for her."

"Ya. Let's go." Jack said as he started to walk with Will following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was outside next to the door that lead inside crying. She couldn't believe that Will didn't say anything again, I mean she was happy that Jack stud up for her but she was upset because she can't believe that she gave Will another chance.

While she was lost in her thought she heard someone open and close the door next to her. She looked up to see a guy from the football team standing there. The guy was named James Norrington.

James Norrington was a tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He thought that every girl wanted to be with him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm great." Elizabeth said whipping the tears from her face.

"You don't look ok. You look like you could use something to drink."

"I don't drink."

"How about flavored water?" He asked handing her a bottle

"Thanks." She said taking the bottle

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Ya." She said

"Ok I know a room upstairs where we can talk."

"Ok."

After she said this they both came inside and slipped up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Jack went around the house for about half an hour looking for Elizabeth. Every time they would ask someone about her they would either say "Who?" or "No."

"Will we've checked everywhere, maybe she left."

"Jack it's about 10 miles from her house, come on she has to be here somewhere."

"Like I just said we've checked everywhere, well everywhere but up stairs. You don't think…." Jack said trailing off

"Come on." Will said as he headed towards the stairs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth you know any guy that makes you cry isn't good for you." James said turning to Elizabeth who wasn't looking at him she was to busy looking around the room. James was the flavored water that Elizabeth had put down, he picked it up and pulled a bag of white powder out from his pocket and put the powder into the drink and continued to talk.

"You know your so beautiful."

As James said this Elizabeth turned around, luckily James had just finished putting the cap back on the bottle.

"Here." James said hanging Elizabeth the bottle.

"Thanks." She said taking the bottle and taking a big gulp.

After a couple of seconds later Elizabeth took a seat on the bed.

"Are you ok?" James asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Ya I just got really dizzy all of the sudden."

"Well, you should lay down."

"Ya, your right." She said this as she laid down. That was the last thing she remembered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Jack had checked all of the other rooms and all of them had been empty, they were down to the last room.

"Will I don't think she would be in this one." Jack said in almost a whining tone.

"Come on it's the last one." Will said as he opened the door and what he saw shocked the hell out of him.

He saw James on top of Elizabeth who was passed out. He was kissing her neck and his hand was moving up her shirt.

When Will saw this he walked up behind James and grabbed James by the back of the shirt and thew him on the floor.

"What the bloody hell are you doing James?" Will yelled at James

"Why do you care? You're the one that made her cry."

"That's not what I asked."

"Will, go check on Elizabeth, I'll take care for him." Jack said pointing to James.

"Ok." Will said turning to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, come on Liz, wake up." Will said shaking her a little.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack yelled at James while throwing him up against the wall.

"You know what the great part about flavored water? Is that you can put volka in it you can't even taste it." James said laughing (An: I don't know if that's true.)

"What else did you give her?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"This is why" Jack said as he dropped him and punched him.

"You think I'll tell you just because you punch me?" James said

"No, I think you'll tell me because of this." Jack said punching him in his gut.

"Ok ok I'll tell you just don't do that again."

"So I'll ask you again what else did you give her?" Jack said letting him go

"I crushed up about six sleeping pills."

When Jack heard this he punched James in the nose.

"What was that for?"

"For being a sick son of a bitch."

With that James left the room.

After James left the room Jack went over to Will.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know she won't wake up." Will said getting worried

"Why don't we take her back to your house and try to wake her up."

"Ya. Ok. I got her just get her purse and make sure people get out of the way.' Will said as he picked her up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

Jack didn't really have to move cause when they saw Will carrying her they moved out of the way. Will could here people whispering but he didn't care at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was fast cause Jack was driving and Will was in the back with Elizabeth. When they got to Will's house Will got out fist and then carefully got Elizabeth in his arms.

"Jack get the door." Will called out

Without saying a word Jack opened up the door for Will. Once they were inside Will went upstairs to his room with Jack following him.

When Will got to his room he carefully laid Elizabeth down on his bed. When Will laid her down he was close to her and he notice something.

"Jack call 911 now." Will said

"Why?" Jack said with a confused look on his face

"She's not breathing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so what do you think? If you have any suggestions just pm me. Also I'm not sure if you take sleeping pill and wash it down with alcohol it will make you stop breathing cause if it doesn't it does in this story.

So Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

An: Thanks everyone for the reviews they were really great 

Since I'm starting a new story I'm going to try and update both stories around the same time

Also some of you asked why Will didn't stand up for Elizabeth you'll find out in this chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ambulance came about 10 minutes after Jack called them. By this time Will's parents were woken up and were wondering what was going on.

When they got outside they saw Will and Jack standing by the house and they saw a stretcher that was carrying a young girl and then putting the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

Will didn't even hear his parents come out, he was just to deep in thought.

"Will what's going on?"

When Will heard this he turned around to see his mom and dad standing side by side.

Will started walking towards them and started to speak.

"Well umm, I guess I should start from the beginning. You know that party I went to well umm I brought my friend Elizabeth, you see we're working on this science project together and I thought it would be fun but when we got there we were having fun and everything but then this cheerleader started making fun of her and I didn't say anything and then Elizabeth was gone. Me and Jack went everywhere looking for her, but then we went upstairs and we found her past out with James from the football team on top of her with his hand up her shirt and he was kissing her neck. When we got back here I went to lay her down on my bed and I notice she wasn't breathing." Will's voice started to crack while he was saying the last sentence and he started to get tears in his eyes.

Will didn't want anyone to see this so he walked past his parents and into the house. Will's mom saw this and walked into the house after Will.

When Will's mom found Will he was in his room on the floor next to his bed. She went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Mom what if she's not ok?" Will asked as his head was leaning on the side of the bed and he looked like he was going to cry at any second.

"She's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you got her out of being raped and god knows what else."

"Ya, but I'm the one that brought her to the party and if it wasn't for me she would have never met James and she would have never been in this mess." He said as a couple of tears ran down his face.

"Hey it's not your fault it's James's fault and we can deal with him after Elizabeth's better. Why don't you and Jack go to the hospital and me and your father will get a hold of her father. What's his name?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that his last name is Swann and he's dating a girl name Tracy."

"Ok." She said getting up

"Thanks mom." Will said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Your welcome." She said smiling and wiping the tears from his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Jack arrived at the hospital a little bit after the ambulance did.

Will and Jack had to wait in the waiting room. They had to wait till the doctor came out to tell them what was going on and if and when it was ok to see her.

"God how much longer are we going to have to wait?" Will asked mainly to him self as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's has to be a couple of hours."

"Will it takes time, you know to make sure she's fine and everything."

"I know, I just want to know if she's ok." Will said

It was quiet for a minute until Jack started to talk.

"Will, you really like her don't you?"

"Ya." Will said in a small voice

"Then why didn't you say something when Amanda was being a bitch to her?"

"I don't know. It was just like I just figured out that I'm falling for her and it was like I couldn't bring myself to tell it to everyone and I don't know why. I just don't understand how I could fall for someone that's so different from me." Will confessed

"We don't choose who we fall for mate."

"I know. Hey I forgot to ask you how's working with Abby?"

"It's really good." Jack said smiling. "Believe it or not I really like her."

"That's good. I'm really happy for you."

Before Jack could respond a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Who's here for Elizabeth Swann?"

"I am, well we both are." Will said standing up and walking over to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"I can only tell this to family member, are you a part of the family."

"Yes." Will lied.

The doctor could tell Will was lying but he looked at Will's face and he looked really worried so he decided to tell him.

"Well she had an overdose so we had to pump her stomach."

"Can I see her. Please?"

"I'm only supposed to let family members see her but since you seem to be really worried, but just you and relatives can see her."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." The doctor said before he started walking away.

Will started walking back over to Jack.

"Their going to let me see her." Will said as he got close to Jack.

"Well go on. I should call Abby and tell her everything."

"Ok. Hey man, also can you call my parents and ask my mom if she's found out

anything, she'll know what I'm talking about."

"Ya sure." Jack said as he started walking down the hall trying to find a phone.

Will turned around and walked towards Elizabeth's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth woke up she was really confused.

When she looked around she saw walls that were white, she looked down at her hand which was on her stomach she saw that she was hooked up to an IV.

When she looked to her left she saw Will sleeping on his arm close to where her hand would be if it was down on the bed. He had some hair in front of his face.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw this. She never realized how cute he looked. Elizabeth moved her hand from her stomach to Will's face. She put the hairs out of his face back with the rest of his hair. When she moved the last piece out of the way she ran her finger from his cheek to his jaw.

When Elizabeth took her finger away Will started to wake up. Once Will opened up his eyes he saw Elizabeth looking back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said with a weak smile.

"How are you?" Will asked sitting up.

"Confused and my throat and stomach are soar."

"Ya the doctor said you might be in some pain. My parents are trying to get a hold of your dad."

"Well most likely he won't find out till tomorrow cause from what he has told me there's no way to get a hold of him and if he goes out with Tracy afterwards them he won't find out till later."

A couple of seconds went by before Elizabeth started to speak again.

"Will, how did I end up here?"

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember laying down on the bed upstairs and that's it."

"Well, umm that bottle of flavored water that James gave up had volka and crushed sleeping pills in it." Will said looking at Elizabeth

"Did umm James do anything else to me?" Elizabeth said trying to hold back her tears.

"Well umm when me and Jack found you umm James had umm his hand up your shirt and he was kissing your neck and when me and Jack got you out of there we brought you to my house and then I notice you weren't breathing and then the doctor told me you had an overdoes and they to pump your stomach, that's why your throat are soar."

When Will finished saying all of this he looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes.

"God I'm such an idiot." Elizabeth said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"No your not James is such a jackass." Will said getting out of the chair he was sitting in and sat on the bed close to her.

"Yes I am, god this is all my fault."

"No, it's not." Will said "Come here." He said as he opened his arms a little.

With this Elizabeth leaned into Will, as soon as she did this all of the tears she was holding back just started to fall.

"Shh it's going to be ok." Will whispered as he rubbed small circles on her back.

After she was done she pulled out of the hug and started to whipped the tears away.

"I better get going, you should get some rest." He said as he started to get up, but then he felt her hand on his wrist. Feeling this he turned around facing Elizabeth.

"Will can you stay? I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Ya sure." He said as he got off the bed and sat back down in the chair.

"Will, you can share the bed, I mean it's probably better then the chair."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya." Elizabeth said as she started to move over.

When Elizabeth was done moving Will climbed into the bed."

When Will was in the bed he put his arm around Elizabeth. Elizabeth moved a little closer to him and draped one of her arms on Will's chest. Within minutes she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth woke up to a light knock, when she heard this she started to sit up which woke Will up.

When the door open she saw Jack and Abby walk in.

"Hey I thought the doctor said only relatives could see her." Will said with a confused look on his face.

"Ya well I guess everything was going well and they said we could come see her."

Elizabeth was looking at Abby who was beside Jack and she had tears in her eyes.

"Abby come here." Elizabeth said opening her arms.

When Elizabeth did this Abby started to walk over to her, as she was walking the tears started to fall.

When Abby got to Elizabeth and hug her the tears started to fall harder.

"It's ok Abby." Elizabeth said.

Jack could see Elizabeth was getting upset from seeing Abby being upset so he decided to do something, so he walked over to where Abby was.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Jack said to Abby, it worked because Abby let go of Elizabeth and walked towards the door.

"Get better soon." Jack said to Elizabeth with a smile.

"Thanks Jack."

With that Jack and Abby walked towards the door but turned to Will.

"Oh, Will I called and they haven't found him."

"Ok. Thanks."

Jack just nodded then he opened the door leading Abby and then walking out him self.

After Jack and Abby left both Will and Elizabeth both laid back down. Will had his arm back around Elizabeth and Elizabeth had her arm back on Will's chest.

They didn't say anything they just laid in silence there were both lost in their own thought. Elizabeth was thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Will was thinking about all of this was his fault, and if he would have said something maybe none of this would have happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day had went by and Will's parents finally got a hold of Elizabeth's dad. He came and saw her and stayed with her as long as he could. When the day Elizabeth was being release her dad had to work and he couldn't get out of it, so Will volunteered to take her home even if it meant he had to miss school.

The car ride for Elizabeth and Will was a quiet one, until Will pulled into her driveway and then he started to speak.

"So are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Ya, I guess, I mean I have to face everyone sooner or later."

"Well if anyone gives you any trouble just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"If you want I can give you a ride."

"Thanks but no, I wanna walk with Abby you know. Sorry."

"It's ok I understand."

After Will said that it was a couple of seconds before he started to speak again.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything when Amanda was being a bitch."

"It's ok." She said with a small smile.

After she said that it was quiet again until Will stared to speak again

"Please don't hate me."

When Elizabeth heard this she turned looking at him again.

"Why would I hate you? You saved me from James and…." She started to say before she was cut off.

"No not for that." Will said looking into her eyes.

"Than for what?" Elizabeth asked with a confused look on her face.

"This." Will said as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

When Will did this Elizabeth was shocked but after a couple of seconds she stared to kiss him back. Will put his hand around the back of her neck making the kiss deeper. The kiss was full of passion. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss but they did because they both needed air.

When they broke the kiss there were leaning in each other forehead. When they were kissing each other both of them both felt something, something that neither of them could explain but it was a good feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so what did you think? I kinda need suggestions cause I'm kinda running out of ideals so if you have any just pm me or leave it in the review.

Also all the medical stuff like when someone gets release after having an overdose I just made it up. Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes.

Please Review Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

Thanks to Girlz-Rule for giving me the idea for this chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth woke up the next day she took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs. She was kind of surprised to see her dad in the kitchen.

When Elizabeth came into the kitchen he started to speak.

"Hello Elizabeth dear. How are you?"

"I'm good but my throat is still a little bit soar."

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm just trying to get back to normal." Elizabeth said as she got a breakfast bar.

"Ok, but if it gets to be to much you can come home."

"Ok, thanks." She said smiling

As she finished the breakfast bar there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth went over to the door and opened it.

When she opened the door she saw Abby standing there. Who she called yesterday after Will dropped her off.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked in a small voice.

"Ya." Elizabeth turned to her dad and started to speak.

"Bye dad."

"Bye honey."

With that Elizabeth walked out the house closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk so far for Elizabeth and Abby was a quiet one, until Elizabeth started to speak.

"Abby are you ok?"

"Ya, why would you ask?" Abby asked without looking Elizabeth in the eye.

"Cause your really quiet and your not looking me in the eye."

"It's just that it was weird seeing you in the hospital, cause your like my best friend and I don't want you to be hurt." Abby said looking her but this time in the eye.

"I know it was scary for me to be in there but I'm better and nothing like that is ever going to happen to me again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said smiling "You'll never guess what happened to me."

"What?" Abby said smiling because her friend looked so happy.

"Will kissed me."

"What? Does this mean you two are going out?"

"I don't know , I didn't have a chance to ask. I was in to much shock."

"Well, you know Will has a way with the ladies, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know, but you know that feeling of when you wanna take that chance with someone?"

"Ya."

"I know I haven't know him that long but I have that feeling and I don't know why."

"Maybe cause you love him." Abby said teasing.

"I don't love him…..well at lease I don't think."

"Like I said just be careful." Abby said seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth and Abby walked into school everyone was looking at Elizabeth and were whispering stuff as she walked by.

By this time Abby was gone because she had to go to her locker.

"I heard she died." Someone said talking about Elizabeth

"She looks pretty good, for a dead girl." Someone else said.

Elizabeth didn't even turn to see who said this, at this point she didn't really care at all she really wanted to do was get through the day.

After Elizabeth took the book out of her locker and when she closed it and when she turned around she saw James standing there and he started to walk towards her. The next thing she knew she was pined between James and the lockers. By this time the late bell had run and there was no one in the halls.

"You have stayed longer at the party, we could have had so much fun." James said as he moved closer to her so their faces were a couple of inches apart.

Elizabeth couldn't say or do anything, she was just in shock.

"Aww that's cute your shy, well let me tell you a little secret it's the shy ones that are the best." He said running his hand up the side of her pants and then on the hem of her shirt.

"I suggest you back up and leave her alone."

When James and Elizabeth heard this they turned to see Will standing a few feet away from them.

"Oh looks it's Will."

"James just leave her alone."

"Ok." James said turning back to Elizabeth.

"Call me if you ever wanna finished what we started." James said kissing Elizabeth on the cheek and them he walked away.

As James walked away Will started to walk towards Elizabeth.

When Will got to Elizabeth she was still leaning on the lockers.

"Hey you ok?" Will asked

"Ya, it's just you know weird seeing him after everything that's happened."

"Ya. Do you wanna get out of here and maybe go to the beach and get something to eat?"

"Ya, I'd like that." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Ok let's go." Will said taking her hand in his and started walking out the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Will and Elizabeth got to the beach it was empty because either people were at work or school.

Will and Elizabeth sat a few feet away from the ocean.

It was a couple of seconds before Will started to talk.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good just my throat is still a little soar."

"Did I come on to strong you know by kissing you?"

"No, it was really nice." Elizabeth said smiling

"That's good. So I know we haven't known each other that long but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

"Yes." Elizabeth said smiling and looking at Will.

"Good." Will said smiling putting his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder bring her close to him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Will started to talk.

"So did anyone say anything to you at school, I mean other than James?"

"People would say stuff as I walk by." Elizabeth said as she just looked out at the ocean.

"Like what?"

"Like slut, whore and other stuff."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to say anything to them."

"It's ok. The funny thing about being called a slut or a whore is that I've never has sex before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Ya." Elizabeth said turning her head facing Will.

"Are you waiting till your married?"

"No, just till I know that I'm in love."

"That's a smart thing to do."

"Ya."

"Ok. I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Elizabeth said standing up.

"Ok let's go." Will said standing up and taking her hand in his and started walking towards the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Elizabeth went to a little restaurant that was by the beach.

Will and Elizabeth sat down and they had just ordered their food.

"So are you having a good time?" Will asked looking into her eyes.

"Ya, this is much funnier than sitting in class." She said smiling

Just as she said this the waiter came and put the food down.

Something catch Elizabeth eye, so she moved her head to the left.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said just loud enough for her and Will to hear.

"What?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

Elizabeth turned back so she was facing Will and then started to speak. "You see those people behind me and a few tables over?"

"Ya." Will said looking.

"Well that's Tracy, aka my dad's girlfriend and that's not my dad she's kissing. I have to go, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said getting up from the table and walking towards the exit.

After Elizabeth left the restaurant Will stud up putting some money down on the table and walked after Elizabeth.

Once he was outside he was Elizabeth leaning on the car.

Once he walked over to her he stud in front of her and started to speak.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I mean how could she do that to my dad?"

"I don't know. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I mean I want to but I'm not sure if he'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he knows how much I hate her."

"Oh. Well we'll figure something out, I promise." Will said taking Elizabeth in his arms so she was leaning into his chest so he kissed the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will took Elizabeth back to her house. The car ride was a quiet one until they were in her driveway.

"I better go try and tell my dad about Tracy."

"Ok. Call me later here's my number." Will said writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said taking the paper. "I'm sorry about walking out during lunch."

"It's ok."

"Ok." She just smiled and opened the car door but turned back to Will.

"I forgot something." She said smiling.

"What?"

"This." She said leaning in capturing his lips in hers. The kiss was a long tender one. Will was about to deepen it but before he could she pulled away.

"Bye." She said getting out of the car smiling.

"_She might be quiet but she is one hell of a kisser." _Will thought to himself as he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: So what do you think? It might not be the best cause I didn't have as long as I usually do to write it. This is the last time I'm updating before I start school so I won't be updating as mush as I do now but I will when ever I have the time I promise. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

If you have any suggestions just pm me or leave it in a review cause I really love suggestions.

Please Review Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim: I DO NOT own anything from pirates of the caribbean so if you read about someone that's not in the movie then I made them up.

Summary: Can a simple science project bring Will and Elizabeth together?

An: thanks everyone for the reviews they were awesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Will dropped Elizabeth off she went inside to see her father sitting at the kitchen table doing what she guessed to be paper work.

When Elizabeth closed the door behind her after she walked into the house. When it closed he looked up and started to speak.

"Elizabeth dear, what are you doing home so soon? Is everything alright?"

"Well with me yes, but with you not so good." Elizabeth said as she moved in font of the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well you see me and Will kind of skipped school and we went out to lunch and I saw Tracy kissing some guy."

"I can't believe this. I mean I know you hate Tracy but I didn't think you would go so far as to lie about her to brake us up, and who's Will?"

"What?!" Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face. "I would never do that, and Will's my boyfriend."

"Isn't he the one that got you into this mess?"

"No, I got myself into this mess, he's the one that saved me." Elizabeth said in the tone she used before when she got into a fight with her dad.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. Now me and Tracy are going to be together whether you like it or not. Now go to your room."

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just turned around and started walking towards the stairs. When she got to her room she slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth got to her room she went and laid down on her bed.

"_How could he not believe me?" _Elizabeth thought to herself.

After she thought this she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and the piece of paper that Will gave her. She just looked at it, then she started to dial the numbers.

All it did was ring. Elizabeth thought about hanging up but before she could someone answered.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other line.

"Hey Will."

"Hey, did you tell your dad about Tracy?"

"Ya and it didn't go so well."

"Why what happened?"

"Well, he called me a liar and I'm supposedly just try to brake them up."

"How could he believe Tracy over his own daughter?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"We'll figure something out, I promise."

"Thanks, well I have to go."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Elizabeth hung up the phone and just laid on her bed lost in her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Elizabeth got up took a shower, and went downstairs. When she went into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator she found a note on the door.

"Dear Elizabeth,

I went to work early so I could get home sooner cause Tracy's coming over for dinner so make sure your home.

Love Dad."

"_Great."_ Elizabeth said to herself.

With that Elizabeth had breakfast, and went back upstairs and got dressed and started to walk to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth got to school she went to her locker. As she was getting everything that she needed she felt someone come up behind her and put one hand on the locker on top of her's.

Then the person lean in next to her ear and started to talk.

"Hey beautiful." The male said than moved back to where he was.

Elizabeth smiled and turned around to see Will, who was smiling.

"Hey handsome." Elizabeth said smiling.

"You know someone as beautiful as you should have a boyfriend." Will said smiling.

"Well, you know I am seeing this guy." Elizabeth said returning the smile.

"Would I know this guy?"

"You might he's very handsome, has a great smile, and he's a great kisser."

"Ya, I think I know who your talking about. Well you know I've been told I'm a petty good kisser, If you want to you could find out for yourself."

"Well you know my boyfriend might get mad."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." Will said smiling as he leaned into her.

Before she knew it his lips were on her's." They were small kisses but some of them where longer than others, but they were all sweet.

But before it could go any further Elizabeth broke it off.

"As much as I would like to continue this but I have to go talk to Mr. Gibbs about something.

"Ok. You wanna come over today and work on the project." He asked

"I can't my dad left a note saying Tracy's coming over and I have to be there, sorry."

"It's ok, I understand."

"Ok, well I have to go." Elizabeth said, but before she walked away she put her hand on his chest and started to speak. "But if I can get away from dinner I'll come over and maybe we can finish what we started." She said smiling.

"Ok, well try really hard." Will said laughing.

"Ok I will, now I really have to go." She said smiling.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Elizabeth said turning around shutting her locker and walking away.

Will just stayed were he was, he was watching as Elizabeth walked away.

All Will could think of was how much he liked Elizabeth. He just didn't understand how much he could fall for someone so fast. The truth was that it kind of scared him. It wasn't the fact that they were different and hung out with different types of people it was he was never a one women kind of guy and he just all of the sudden there was a girl he knew for only a couple of weeks and it all of the sudden it's like all that stuff had changed and it was all happening so fast for him.

Will was lost in his thought till someone started to call his name.

"Will." Someone said from behind him.

When Will heard this he turned around to see Abby walking towards him.

When Will saw her he got a confused look on his face, cause him and Abby had never talked before.

Within seconds Abby was in front of Will and started to talk.

"Ok one question do you like Elizabeth? Cause I you don't then your playing games with her and she doesn't deserve to have her feelings played with cause……" Abby said before she was cut off by Will.

"Wait. Yes I do like Elizabeth and no I'm not playing games with her."

"Good, cause like I said she doesn't deserve to have her feelings played with, and she's going through a lot right now."

"I know."

"Sorry I went crazy on you."

"It's ok." Will said with a smile.

"So, Elizabeth told me about the kiss so does that mean you two are going out?"

"Ya, I asked her out yesterday." Will said with a big smile on his face.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Ya, I really do."

"Ok, well just don't beak her heart."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good."

Just as Abby said that the warning bell rung.

"Well I have to get to class." Abby said as she started to walk away.

But before she could get very far Will started to talk.

"Hey Abby, since we have the same class you wanna walk together you know as friends."

"But what about you football friends?"

"What about them?"

"Ok." Abby said walking towards her class with Will following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by fast for Elizabeth. When ever he and Will had a class together they would sneak looks at each other and they would smile at each other.

When lunch came Will, Elizabeth, Abby and Jack went off campus for lunch. Elizabeth was happy that Abby and Will were becoming friends cause it made things a lot easier.

The one thing that was clear to both Will and Elizabeth was that Abby and Jack really liked each other. All Abby and Jack were doing during lunch was flirting.

When it was the end of the day and the last bell had rung Elizabeth went to the student parking and waited by Will's car cause she had a plan on how to exposed Tracy.

Elizabeth waited a few minutes then she heard someone walking towards the car.

"Hey" Said the person that was walking towards the car.

Elizabeth turned when she heard this, she turned to see Will walking towards her.

When he got in font of her Will started to talk.

"Is everything ok?"

"Ya, I just wanted to tell you I figured out a plan to expose Tracy for the two timer that she really is."

"Ok, who or what is involved?"

"Well you."

"What?" Will said with a confused look on his face.

"Well you see I was thinking maybe you could go over to her house and somehow get her to kiss you and somehow get it on video."

"I'm not saying I'm doing it but if I were to what would I get out of it?"

"Well, you would be helping me out a lot and this." Elizabeth said as she put her head up and kissed him on the lips. It was a short but tender kiss.

Once the kiss was over Will started to speak.

"You think a kiss will work?"

"No, but that was just a sample."

"Really? Well let me think about it."

"Ok."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"I can't sorry, Abby's waiting for me."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Elizabeth said but before she walked away she gave Will a quick kiss on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth got home it was about 4:30 because both Elizabeth and Abby were walking slow because they were talking.

When Elizabeth walked into the house she saw her dad was already cooking stuff.

Elizabeth's dad turned around to see Elizabeth and started to talk.

"Elizabeth dear, where have you been? Never mind go do whatever homework you have."

Elizabeth didn't say anything because she knew if she did her dad would just tell her the same thing.

So Elizabeth just walked past her dad and started up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Elizabeth knew it, it was 6 p.m. which meant Tracy would be here soon.

"Elizabeth dear will you please come down?"

"Coming." She called back. With that Elizabeth got off her bed and towards her door.

When Elizabeth got to the kitchen she saw her dad and Tracy standing there.

"Oh my god Elizabeth I heard what happened, how are you holding up?' Tracy said in a fake voice.

"Good." Elizabeth said in a dull voice.

Just as Elizabeth said that the phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth's dad said as he walked over to the nearest phone.

When he walked out of the room Tracy walked towards Elizabeth. Once Tracy was in front of Elizabeth she began to speak.

"Listen your dad told me what you saw yesterday and let me tell you something me and your dad are going to be together forever and what he doesn't know won't hurt him and don't you dare try anything cause whatever you say he won't believe you cause I have him wrapped around my finger."

After Tracy said this Elizabeth's dad came back into the kitchen.

"Ok, let's eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was a quiet one, well for Elizabeth it was. The only time she would talk would be when either her dad or Tracy asked her something and when Elizabeth would answer Tracy's questions she wouldn't even pay attention.

When they finished dinner Elizabeth was about to get up but before she could her father started to speak.

"Elizabeth dear I have something important to tell you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just sat in her chair and listened.

"Well, I guess I should just come out and say it. Me and Tracy are engaged."

"What?" Elizabeth asked because she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"We're engaged. Tracy's moving in this weekend."

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just got up from the table and walked out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth left her house she didn't know where she was going but the next thing she knew she was standing in front of Will's house.

Once Elizabeth got to the door she rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds someone opened the door. A women who Elizabeth guessed to be Mrs. Turner was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. Turner I was wondering if Will was home."

"Yes, please come in."

After Elizabeth walked in the house Mrs. Turner shut the door behind her and started to talk.

"Your Elizabeth right?"

"Yes."

"How are you? You know since everything happened?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth said with a fake smile.

"Ok, well Will's room if the first room on the left." Jackie said. She could tell that Elizabeth was lying but she didn't want to push it.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said with a small smile as she walked towards the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elizabeth got to Will's room she knocked.

"Come in." Elizabeth heard Will say.

When she heard this she opened the door she saw Will laying on his bed reading a book.

When Elizabeth started to walk into the bedroom Will looked up from his book and started to speak.

"Hey, you made it." Will said putting his book to the side.

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just walked over to the bed. When she got to the bed she still didn't say anything. She claimed onto the bed and straddled Will.

"Are you ok?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

Elizabeth didn't answer she just bent down and started to kiss him. It wasn't the slow tender kisses it was fast kisses that was full of passion.

Will was shocked at first but after a few seconds Will started to kiss back.

The make out session was getting hot and heavy. Will had his hand in Elizabeth's hair. Will was surprised because Elizabeth was the one making the first moves. She was the first to kiss him, she was the one that made the kiss deeper. Will knew something was wrong but at that moment he wasn't thinking clearly.

He was so into the kisses that he didn't even realized that his button down shirt was unbutton. Will was just lost in the kiss until he felt Elizabeth's hand on his belt buckle.

When Will felt this he broke the kiss and looked at Elizabeth who was looking back at him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"This isn't right."

"What? You don't want me? Fine I'll go." Elizabeth said getting off of Will and sitting next to him, picking up the jacket that she had tooken off.

"Wait." Will said sitting up while he button up his shirt and sat in front of where Elizabeth was sitting. "It's not that I don't want you , it's that I want you when your ready."

Elizabeth just looked down and played with her jacket and then started to speak. "I'm sorry." She said looking up at Will.

"It's ok. What happened? I mean when I saw you at school you were fine."

"My dad and Tracy are engaged and she told me there's nothing I can do and I ended up here."

"It's going to be ok, I promise." Will said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"God my life is so screwed up." Elizabeth said running her hand through her hair.

"Hey, like I said everything is going to be ok."

"Ok. Is it ok if I stay for a while? I mean I really don't want to go home."

"Ya sure." Will said as he laid back down and patted the spot next to him. "Come here."

With that Elizabeth laid next to Will.

Will put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They both laid there in silence until they both fell asleep in each other's arms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: So what do you think? This week as been crazy cause I started high school and I have to get up at like 6:30 a.m. and I'm sooo not a morning person any ways the good news is that I have english honors so I might have some time to write my story during class. Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes. So if you have any suggestions just PM me or leave it in a review.

Please Review Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Summery: Will and Elizabeth are the complete opposites but can a simple science project bring them together?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

AN: ok I am so so so so so sorry it took me this long to update. It's just everything in my life has been so crazy. This is the whole chapter it might be short and it might not be my best work but here it is

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will woke up to someone shaking him lightly and calling his name. Will opened his eyes a little to see Elizabeth's head by his neck and her arm on his chest. So Will opened his eyes more and moved his head to the right to see his mom standing on the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

"6 in the morning, time to get up."

"Ok and mom whatever you think happened didn't happened between us."

"I know don't worry." She said with a small smile. "Just make sure Elizabeth gets up."

"Ok."

With that Jackie walked out of the room.

Will slowly moved Elizabeth so she was just laying on the bed. Then Will turned on his side and started to shake her lightly. As he did this Elizabeth started to wake up.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, she saw Will looking back at her and started to speak.

"What time is it?"

"6."

After Will said that Elizabeth sat up in a sitting position and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You ok?" Will asked as he got up and sat in front of Elizabeth.

"I don't really know right now. All I know is that my dad is going to kill me when I get home."

"Hey, don't worry about him right now." Will said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I just want to get away from all this drama, even if it's only for a couple of days you know?" Elizabeth said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. As much as I would love to spend all day with you and just talk, I never thought I would say this in a million years but I think we should get ready for school."

"Yeah, I better get going." Elizabeth said as she started to move to get off the bed.

"Or if you want if you want you can get ready here and I can take you home to get changed." Will said turning around to face Elizabeth.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you have to get ready?"

"Yeah, but you can use my bathroom and I'll use my parent's bathroom, I mean I'm sure my dad has left for work already."

"Ok, thanks. Where's the bathroom?"

"The next door on the left, everything you need should be in there, if it's not just let me know."

"Ok, thanks." She said with a small smile as she walked out of the room.

Just as Elizabeth walked out Jackie walked in and started to speak as she walked towards Will.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just going through a lot right now."

"Just treat her right. She seems like a sweet girl."

"I will mom, I really care about her." Will confessed as he got off the bed and stood next to his mom. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"It sounds like love, honey."

"But how can it be, I mean it's just happening so fast."

"I know honey but you can't control how fast you fall in love."

"I know. Thanks mom." Will said with a smile and hugged her.

"No problem honey." She said with a smile.

With that Jackie let go of Will and walked out of the room.

About 30 minutes later Elizabeth came back into Will's room with her hair still wet but brushed. It was another 5 minutes before Will came back into the bedroom, wearing the same thing that he fell asleep in. He didn't say anything he just went over and grabbed a clean shirt and clean jeans.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok." Elizabeth said in a small voice.

When Will came back he saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Will asked as he got in front of her and bent down so he was eye to eye with her, and moved a couple of strains of hair out of her face.

"I just never knew so much stuff was going to happen this year, and it's only the beginning of the year."

"I know it's crazy. I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Will said looking into Elizabeth's eyes. "And I'm never going to break your heart."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"No problem." Will said smiling while he got up and held out his hand.

Elizabeth took his hand and stood up and started to speak.

"You're a really good boyfriend."

"Well you're a really good girlfriend." Will said smiling while he stepped closer to her, causing him to be a few inches from her.

Elizabeth smiled and looked into Will's eyes. Will looked back into her eyes and leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I think we better get going." Will said after he broke off the kiss.

"Do we have to go?"

"Wait, Elizabeth Swann doesn't want to go to school?" Will said acting shocked.

"Shut up." Elizabeth said laughing. "Lets go."

Elizabeth said walking towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Will pulled into Elizabeth's driveway he started to talk.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Well it looks like my dad is home and I know he's not going to be happy with me, so it might not be the best."

"Ok."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Elizabeth said as opened the door and got out and shut the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth opened the front door slowly. She didn't see her father sitting at the table, so she walked into the house and shut the door behind her.

Just as she did that she heard a voice coming from the living room. "Elizabeth is that you?"

"Yes, daddy." Elizabeth said as she walked into the living room.

"Where were you? I was worried sick and so was Tracy." Weatherby asked standing up from his sitting position.

"I was with Will."

"And why were you with him?"

"He was making me feel better."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Your engaged to a two-timing, brain washing, slut!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't you dare call Tracy that! you know she cares about you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then she started to speak. "Whatever, I don't have time for this, I have to go get changed for school."

With that Elizabeth turned and walked up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 20 minutes of waiting Will saw Elizabeth come out in a pair of jeans and a brown jacket.

When Elizabeth got in the car she just leaned back and just looked out the window.

"Is everything ok?" Will asked facing her.

Elizabeth didn't say anything for a few moments, but she began to speak. "It's like I don't even know him anymore."

"What happened?"

"We got into another fight." Elizabeth said as a single tear slid down her face. "He defended Tracy again, god I hate her so much."

"Hey, were going to expose Tracy for what she really is. Ok?" Will asked as he put his finger under her chin so her eyes met his and wiped the tear off her face.

"Ok." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So what did you think? Like I said this isn't my best work I think this is my least fav. Chapter. Like I said I've been so busy with school and I've had so much drama in my life, I ended a friendship with someone I've friends with for almost 4 years. So yeah. And my english honors teacher is keeping very busy like I just finished a book report like a couple of weeks ago I did it on "a walk to remember" I LOVE that movie and book and know I have to do another book report it has to be done by nov. 13. I'm doing this book report on "the notebook" again I LOVE the book so far and I love the movie.

If you have any suggestions just pm me or leave it in a review cause I really love suggestions.

Please Review Thanks.

PS: sorry if there's spelling mistakes


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone or anything from pirates of the caribbean. So if you read about someone that's not from the movies then I made them up

AN: I know a lot of people most likely hates me for not updating sooner but I've been busy with school, some personal stuff, and I've just been lazy.

Also there's no drama in this chapter I tried to make this a good chapter but this isn't my favorite chapter I've written.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to school was a silent one. The two of them were lost in their own thoughts.

When Will parked his car he turned it off and got out. He walked over to Elizabeth side and waited for her to get out. When she got out they started walking towards the school. As they were walking their hands brushed against each other and the next thing Elizabeth knew Will had put his hand in hers.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him and smiled.

"People are going to start looking you know." She said in a teasing tone.

"So? I hope they do, I want people to know that I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world." Will said turning his head looking at her with a smile as they continued walking down the halls of the school.

Elizabeth didn't say anything she just blushed. She never thought in a million years that she would be dating Will.

"Aww that's so sweet Will." A voice from behind said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be sick." Another voice said.

Will and Elizabeth both stopped walking and turned around to see Abby and Jack standing there. Both Will and Elizabeth smiled when they saw their friends standing there.

"Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Elizabeth said to Abby.

"You know here and there." Abby said smiling as she turned to Will.

"Now Will if you don't mind I have to steal your girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend." Abby said as she came over to Elizabeth and put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll see you in science." Will said talking to Elizabeth after he had gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok." She said smiling.

She and Abby had started walking away, but they only took a couple of steps before Elizabeth stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Jack?" Elizabeth called out.

"Yeah?"

"You have a little lip gloss on your lips." Elizabeth said trying her best not to burst out laughing as she looked forwards again and started walking again.

Jack didn't say anything he just ran his hands over his lips to get it off as fast as he could. After he got it off he looked at Will who was laughing and shaking his head.

"What?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Will said turning around and stared to walk away.

"So how's everything going?" Jack asked as he jogged up next to Will.

"It's going great with Elizabeth but with everything else not so much."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just Elizabeth is going through a lot with her dad and I'm trying to be there for her but I just don't know what to do or what to say sometimes." Will confessed.

"Well mate maybe she just needs someone to tell her everything is going to be ok."

"Yeah maybe. Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I guess I've been spending to much time with Abby."

"Yeah. So do you care to explain the lip gloss thing?" Will asked smiling as she looked at Jack.

"Well….you know…..it's not right to kiss and tell." Jack said trying to make up an excuse.

"Right if that's your story." Will said smiling.

"Well I have to go get something out of my locker, I'll see you in science." Jack said walking away.

"Ok bye." Will called out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's everything? I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Abby asked

Abby and Elizabeth had stopped walking and had decided to sit down at a table.

"We talked like to days ago." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah well, that's two days to long." Abby said smiling.

Elizabeth laughed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Any ways to answer your question everything with Will is so great. I mean I know I'm still getting to know him but he's really great." Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face.

"That's really great. How's everything at home with your dad?"

Elizabeth smile disappeared when Abby asked this. "Horrible, I can't take it anymore. As long as Tracy's in the picture it's always going to be horrible."

Abby hated to see her best friend like this.

"Well you know you can stay with me if you need too."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said with a small smile

"No problem. What are friends for?" Abby said with a smile as she pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was sitting in science class trying to pay attention to what Mr. Gibbs was saying, then again no one was paying attention almost everyone was falling asleep.

As Elizabeth was trying to stay awake she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and opened it to see that she had a new text message from Will. She looked to make sure Mr. Gibbs wasn't looking. She opened the text message and it read:

_Save me!!_

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see Will with a pleading look on his face. Elizabeth can't help but giggle when she saw the look on her face.

"Miss Swann." Mr. Gibbs said causing Elizabeth to look forwards at Mr. Gibbs.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"Would you like to tell the class what is so funny?"

"Um…..not really. Sorry Mr. Gibbs I promise it won't happen again." She said in a low voice.

"Good now as I was saying." Mr. Gibbs said going back to what he was teaching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So what did you think? This chapter didn't have to be in here I just wrote it up cause I'm having writers block so if you have any suggestions please let me know, thanks.

Review please.


	12. AN

AN: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever

AN: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. The truth is that I really lost interest in this story and I know a lot of people really like this story so I'm not going to delete it but if anyone want to take over this story they can just pm me or e-mail me letting me know that you are . Again I am so sorry.

I'll post another note letting everyone know where they can find the new story or stories of the people who have taken this story over.


End file.
